


Dr. Aaron Stone and Eve McCaughly

by Lexicona



Category: No Fandom, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona





	Dr. Aaron Stone and Eve McCaughly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe32oz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Patient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672088) by [Scribe32oz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Dr. Aaron Stone

 

  * [LOTR-FCMag-aragorn.jpg (JPEG Image, 1019 × 1443 pixels) - Scaled (46%)](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/thing?context_id=122975073&context_type=collection&id=102765278)

[arcticfox42.phpwebhosting.com](http://arcticfox42.phpwebhosting.com/tfme/scans.htm)

Similar Styles




 

 

  * [](http://www.polyvore.com/eve_mccaughley/set?id=122972077)




 

 


End file.
